ok2mfandomcom-20200214-history
Emiko
"There's nothing super perverted about this." — Emiko Watanabe Emiko is known for being the eccentric vice of the Vanilla Dorm Council, but is also a high-ranking demon lord from hell. She is mostly associated with being[[Ayame| Ayame's]] right-hand and having strange, blatant dialogue. Appearance Emiko sports a short bob with front bangs. She wears headbands on occasion. Her hair is blue and her eyes are orange; there isn't a particular reason behind these colours, but it may be assumed that Emiko looks the way she does because she's from hell. In her demonic form, Emiko has two red, scaly wings. They are significantly larger than her body and represent her status in the underworld. She is technically over a hundred years old, but retains the appearance of a teenager due to having passed away at that age. Her official garbs—the clothing she wears on official hell business—consist of a red and yellow dress as well as a cape. Abilities Emiko has the power to bring about the truth. Also called truth manipulation or truth inducement, her power allows her to detect lies and illusions. It is different from Satoshi's all-knowing ability in that it's mostly limited to yes or no questions. For example, if a banana was placed in a bag and Emiko was asked, 'is there an apple in this bag?' she would say no, but wouldn't otherwise know what was in the bag. As a demon lord, Emiko has substantial strength and aura that ranks her as one of the more powerful characters. Her wings allow her to fly, and she can also summon a portal to hell on command. Personality Emiko is publicly an aloof woman, but those closer to her are witness to her strange and erratic behaviour. She enjoys speaking in famous quotes or non-sensical metaphors, and the few sentences that are comprehensible are often offensive jabs. She appears at random with unexplained props. According to Ayame, she is also "kind of a sadist". On rare occasions, Emiko can be seen being particularly serious, especially if her job or Hayate is involved. Relationships As the Vanilla Dorm council's vice-president, Emiko often works in close contact with the council president, [[Ayame|'Matsuda Ayame']]. Ayame's tolerance for oddities is high, so as a result the two become quick friends and are often seen together. Emiko realizes that their political affiliations are different, but chooses not to speak of the matter to preserve their friendship. Emiko's relationship with Sasaki Hayate 'is a particular one. Seeing as Hayate is the offspring of the devil king himself, Emiko was given the strenuous task of raising Hayate from a baby. She is protective of him and often accompanies him in potentially dangerous situations. She is also responsible for teaching him how to summon various devils from hell. When Hayate became of high school age, she enrolled alongside him. It might be noted that Hayate acts like Emiko because he was literally raised by her. Emiko is popular amongst the main cast and student council, as well. She enjoys picking on Ayame's twin brother, 'Eiichi, for his extreme reactions. Backstory Originally born a century earlier than the other characters, Emiko grew up in an apathetic household where she was never acknowledged by her single father. She plotted to murder him by obtaining a ritual that would open a portal to hell. However, guilt overcame her; she took his place in the ritual and sent herself to hell. There, she would meet the devil king and work her way up the demon hierarchy. As she earned herself the role of the devil king's second-in-command, he asked her to raise his illegitimate son in the human world. She accepted, and was given the power to see the truth as a gift for her efforts. Read more: 'Birth of the Devil's Son' Gallery Emiko.jpg EmikoHayate.jpg Uniform.jpg Category:Characters Category:Council